A Different Halloween
by Justicerocks
Summary: What happens when Nickolas and Christina are stuck inside the break room on Halloween and want candy?


A\N hope everybody likes this one-shot, just so nobody's confuzed the kids and the basic family plotlines are the same one's from Thanksgiving, Giving Thanks, sorry I didn't post this yestrday I was doing homework and then I was hanging out with my friends and again today I was doing my homeowork :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or Dora the Explorer

**A different Halloween**

"No Nicky stop! Give back!" Jessica yelled at Nickolas to give back her backpack from her. She was being Dora the Explorer for Halloween.

"No!" Nickolas told her as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nickolas just because you're being a devil for Halloween doesn't mean you get to act like one." Sam told his son as he walked into the living room carrying Natalia who was Boot's from Dora the Explorer. "Give your sister back her backpack." He said as Nickolas sighed and did what he was told.

"Daddy when Christina coming?" Nickolas asked Sam as he sat down on the couch, he was the devil and Christina was an angel.

"They should be here any minute." Sam told him, Spike and Maria were bringing their kids over to their house so they could all go trick or treating together. "That's probably them right now." Sam told them as his cell phone rang. "Oh you've got to be kidding me? On Halloween?" Sam said frustrated into the phone. "You need both of us? Yea, thanks," Sam said to Ed as he hung up his cell phone and started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Jules you up?" Sam asked as he walked quietly into their bedroom, he didn't know if she was actually sleeping or just resting.

"I am now." She sleepily rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed and looked at him.

"We need to go down to the station to help with a hostage situation." Sam told her as he walked further into their room.

"Yea, ok, I'll be ready in a minute." Jules sighed as she got up, and walked towards her closet.

"Sam! Jules! Briefing room now!" Ed told them in a rushed voice as soon as they entered the SRU unit. "Jessica, Nickolas and Natalia can go in the break room with Spike's kids well we figure out what's going on."

"What is going on?" Sam asked as he and Jules started walking towards the break room

"I have absolutely no idea!" Ed told him. "Nobody will tell me."

Jules sighed heavily "This is going to be a long night." She sighed as she opened the break room door to find Christina, and Danny watching something on TV well Maria and Adrian were talking about something.

"Auntie Maria! Auntie Adrian!" Jessica ran up to hug her parent's friends as soon as she walked into the break room.

"Hey sweetie, I love your costume." Maria smiled "Where's Boots?"

"Right here." Jules told her as she walked up to them carrying Natalia, she put her down on the floor and said "I have to go find out why I'm here, thanks for watching them." She smiled as she said as she started walking towards the door.

"No problem!" Adrian called back.

"This boring. I want candy." Christina complained to Nickolas 50 minutes later.

"So do me." Nickolas agreed as he stood up, "Let's go get some." He told her as he pointed towards the door.

"I don't want to sneak out." Christina told him.

"Chicken!" He accused a he started making chicken noises.

"No," Christina quickly said then she gave in. "Fine but only for a second she told him as they snuck out of the break room, and into a busy hallway.

"Find guns." Nickolas told her excitedly as they looked at all of the people running around.

"No!" Christina told him as she took his hand and led him in another direction.

"No, Chris!" Nickolas whined as he let go of her grip.

"It's not everyday you see the angel and devil together." A young cop with brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up to them smiling at their costumes.

"Well their fighting so it makes sense." Another young cop beside him with black hair and hazel eyes said, "Where are you two supposed to be?" He finally asked them.

"We're cops, just short." Christina told him,

The first cop sighed "Ok, let's see brown hair, bright smile, you must be Christina Scarlatti."

"Stalker." Christina smiled sarcastically as she pointed to him.

"Yep, she defiantly Spike's kid." the second cop smiled then he turned to Nickolas and said "That means you must be Nickolas Braddock."

Nickolas smiled "No Dora Boots." He smiled saying the first name that came to his head.

"Ok, Dora Boots we need to get you back to your parents before they get worried." The first cop told him.

"No, it's boring in the break room we want candy." Christina complained.

"We can get you candy, if you promise to stay in the break room."

"Deal!" Christina and Nickolas said at the same time

The End

A\N Happy belated Halloween everybody! :D


End file.
